1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art transmissive liquid crystal display device has a backlight disposed close to the rear surface of a liquid crystal display panel thereof. Such a backlight may have a light source and a transparent light-guiding plate; the light source is disposed on a side surface of the light-guiding plate and is formed by a cold cathode fluorescent tube or a light-emitting diode and the light-guiding plate has a structure in which light incident from the light source is emitted toward the liquid crystal display panel while propagating therein.
In order to enhance the display luminance of such a liquid crystal display device, techniques of enhancing the utilization efficiency of the light source of the backlight by providing a prism sheet having a large number of grooves continuously formed thereon, each having a triangular cross-section, on the surface of the light-guiding plate of the backlight lying close to the liquid crystal display panel are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 6-18879 and 6-67004.